1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display apparatus having a sensor board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, owing to the fast growth of communication infrastructures, such as mobile phone systems, a lifestyle has widely spread, in which information is exchanged between mobile units outdoors. Under the circumstances, mobile computing, utilizing tablet personal computers, has attracted the public attention.
Further, technologies for upsizing and finer resolution of a liquid crystal display apparatus, and reduction in power consumption, size and weight of a notebook-sized personal computer, have remarkably progressed. The progress accelerates the development of mobile computing.
The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus for use in this type of tablet personal computer has a liquid crystal panel as a flat display panel. A backlight as a planar light source is attached to face the back surface of the liquid crystal panel. The backlight and the liquid crystal panel are held in a frame of the apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus has a digitizer board as a sensor board to be incorporated on the back surface side of the liquid crystal panel. It is known that the digitizer board is attached to the back surface of a backlight in the liquid crystal panel by a double-faced adhesive tape or to the periphery of the frame by caulking (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-63419, pages 2 and 3 and FIGS. 2 and 3).
In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, to incorporate the digitizer board into the back side portion of the liquid crystal panel, the digitizer board is fixed to the frame by caulking or adhered to the back surface of the backlight by a double-sided adhesive tape. Thus, the process of incorporating the digitizer board into the back side portion of the liquid crystal panel is complicated. Therefore, the conventional art has the problem that it is difficult to attach the digitizer board to the liquid crystal panel.